


Coffee House

by Okami01



Series: FerdibertWeek2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background Relationships, Coffee Shops, Crushes, M/M, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Due to various circumstances, Hubert comes into contact with a barista named Ferdinand that he may or may not have a crush on.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FerdibertWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877455
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Coffee House

Hubert would have never come here if it weren't for Edelgard. Actually no, this wasn't Edelgard's fault at all, it was Dorothea's. She was always around him nowadays, because she and Edelgard were dating. There were times when Edelgard spent more time at Dorothea's place, then there were times when Dorothea was constantly in Hubert's living room. Hubert was happy for Edelgard's happiness, sure. 

It also meant that, for some reason, Edelgard went to the coffee shop that Dorothea worked at frequently. As though they weren't together often enough. Even though their coffee wasn't very good.  
That was a whole separate problem. Mediocre coffee shops. 

Hubert had papers to finish as did Edelgard so they made their way to the coffeehouse as they usually did. 

Sometimes Dorothea was at the register. Sometimes there was a nervous-looking silver-haired boy named Ashe. Today, there was a smiling long-haired ginger man. With his hair tied up in a flowing ponytail.  
Hubert thinks he only noticed because, why have hair that long at all if you're working in foodservice? That was alarming. And no one should be this happy talking to customers. 

Yet the man, Ferdinand, Hubert reads as he squints from across the room, is indeed smiling. Possibly to get more tips. Hubert doesn't know. He doesn't know why he cares. Only that he continues to stare as he gets in line. Forced to wait as people order all sorts of elaborate drinks and pastries. As Ferdinand speaks to them about their personal lives as if it matters. 

Hubert only wants an espresso. Maybe, because he'll be here for a while, oatmeal. Because Edelgard worries that he doesn't eat enough. 

Hubert gets lost thinking about all the papers he has due and how he'll need to stay up all night probably. About how it's a wonder that some of his teachers haven't been fired for wearing such provocative clothing. 

He snaps back into focus as Ferdinand is still talking to someone. Asking about how their cat is doing. It's ridiculous. 

The purple-haired girl moves out of the way with her drink. Ferdinand directs his smile at Hubert. Hubert has already decided that he isn't going to tip. Because it doesn't take that much to stand there and get people coffee. The coffee here isn't even that good and if the baristas here want to spend all their time talking to customers then that's on them. 

" Hello," Ferdinand says cheerfully. There's a little sticker of a cartoon horse. His name is written in a fancy scrawl that seems unnecessary.

" Hello," Hubert responds. Even though all he wants to do is order his coffee and sit down.

" How are you doing?" 

Hubert resists the urge to frown and ask, 'why do you care?"  
That would just be further conversation anyway.  
So he answers, " I'm fine." Even though he isn't. Why do people expect others to respond with how they're feeling. No one cares and you shouldn't be expected or encouraged to give your whole life story away to strangers. 

He can hear Dorothea scolding him for being brusk with people all the time so he adds. " How are you."

" That's good," Ferdinand replies in a tone that sounds both genuinely cheerful and almost over the top.  
" I am doing fine as well, thank you. Though I have only recently started working here. While I will strive to do my best, if hypothetically, I do something wrong, feel free to tell me."

"Alright," Hubert replies noncommittally because there's no time to unpack all of that. 

" Can you make espresso."

The brief flick of worry in Ferdinand's eyes isn't very reassuring but how hard can he mess up after saying all of that?

Hubert pays. They both wait in what would be a comfortable silence, until Ferdinand says," Oh, Hubert." And there's something about Ferdinand saying Hubert's name that makes him want to hear it again. Over and over again. Even though he doesn't have time for this.

"You are Dorothea's friend." It's sort of a half question half statement. 

Hubert wants to say no. But it's a logical conclusion. Dorothea works here so, despite the unnerving chill that runs down Hubert's back, she probably talks about him. To this random smiling ginger newbie. 

There isn't anything illegal in ignoring Ferdinand. Hubert answers anyway. " I suppose that we are."

" We are in the same musical theater troupe. She asked if I would like to work here so here I am."

Hubert nods at this completely unsolicited and unnecessary information. The coffee boils. Ferdinand turns away, doing something to it 

" Well, that's nice." Hubert says for absolutely no reason."

Ferdinand hums in agreement, before handing him his coffee. There's a little heart next to his name. 

" Do you like it?" Ferdinand asks before he's even tasted it. 

It's piping hot. Or it should be. As Hubert examines it further, there's whipped cream, there is chocolate syrup, there is caramel. 

Hubert stares at the beverage, then back at Ferdinand's ridiculous smile. He has freckles and what some might describe to be pretty eyes. Little lines gather under them. It's almost, it could be described as cute. 

Hubert takes a sip.  
It turns out that Ferdinand really can mess things up. Hubert doesn't even think he can call this coffee. It's too sweet. He swallows it. It's absolutely terrible. Or maybe it isn't. Objectively, someone somewhere might find this good. He got all of this extra stuff for free. It might make someone happy Hubert is not that person

Yet, for some reason, Hubert says that he does like the coffee. He barely even hears the words come out of his mouth. Because Ferdinand continues to smile and answer. 

" I am glad. Have a nice day."

Hubert still can't figure out if this is just friendly customer service. He convinces himself that it is. That a little extra sugar isn't necessary but it also isn't going to kill him. Staring at Ferdinand's smile and returning it slightly almost seems like it will. The sugar must be going to his head, Hubert thinks as he walks away, decidedly ignoring the fact that it isn't scientifically possible and with such a quick reaction rate. 

Hubert puts his cup down, sits at a table, blessedly in the corner away from mostly everyone. He smiles to himself, then quickly starts to regret his life choices. He may never be able to come here again. He'll never be able to ask for a refill, that's for sure. 

Of course, halfway into a political science paper, Hubert realizes that he must have almost lost his mind. Next time he'll order a beverage that he wants. There will be a next time and he won't be embarrassed or ridiculous because this is a coffee shop and all Hubert needs to do is order coffee. Thinking about attractive baristas and their off the mark beverages isn't helping anything. 

He drinks the sugary beverage and thinks about Ferdinand and his smile anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FerdibertWeek2020! This was supposed to be a one shot fic but then I had a bunch of ideas and no time so here we are. 
> 
> I'm @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
